Convenceme
by CapseIR
Summary: Rukia tiene la manera perfecta para convencer a Ichigo, y él le da a entender que puede ser participe de su loco juego de pasión. Lemon IchiRuki One-shot


**Saludos. Ahora vengo con una historia completamente distinta. jeje. Era hora de poner a trabajar a mi mente pervertida jaja.**

**ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS: Alto contenido de lemon y palabrotas. jeje**

_**DISCLAIMER: NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON OBRAS DE TITE-SAMA.**_

**Eso es todo, les dejo de quitar su tiempo. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los delicados rayos de luz que la luna emanaba, se colaban entre la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo, el cual a esas altas horas de la noche se encontraba muy 'ocupado' y estaba tratando de concentrarse en estudiar para un examen que tendría justo dentro de pocas horas. Pero cierta chica de cabello negro no se lo permitía, no supo porque, pero esa noche ella se encontraba algo ruidosa e insoportable.

— ¡Joder! Rukia — gruñó algo irritado — podrías dejar de hacer ruido, deberías de concentrarte en estudiar para el examen de mañana

— Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada — gimió — Sólo estoy leyendo manga... Y por el examen no me puedo preocupar, para eso estás tú

— Maldita perra — gruñó de nuevo mientras se giraba por completo para encararla — ¡Yo no te ayudaré en el exa...!

Sus palabras se cortaron al ver a Rukia sentada en su cama con el vestido bastante arriba —demasiado para su gusto— mostrando una cantidad bastante comprometedora de sus torneadas piernas. Un rubor se apoderó de su rostro, y la sangre empezó a acumular en una parte de su cuerpo que no deseaba que viera nadie.

Se quedó petrificada al ver cierta parte del cuerpo del chico actuando — probablemente de manera involuntaria — y a él, con un rubor bastante notable en sus mejillas. Sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba al joven, él cual se levantó de la silla y trataba de alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible, sino por el contrario tendría un grave problema que se solucionaría con una ducha bien fría. Se acercó a él, acorralándolo contra el armario, mientras lo veía de manera juguetona.

¿Qué planeaba hacer esa enana? En esos momentos parecía una completa felina jugueteando con su presa. Le miró sorprendido. Su respiración se agitó al máximo, los nervios invadían su cuerpo, llevándolo a un estado de paralización instantánea. Intentaba retroceder, pero sabía que ya no podía ¡Maldito armario! Sintió como Rukia acercó su menudo cuerpo al suyo y llevaba una mano juguetona a recorrer su cuerpo. Hasta que la sintió en la parte baja de su abdomen, y seguía bajando más y más, hasta encontrarse con su virilidad. Soltó un ronco gruñido al sentir la pequeña mano de la muchacha tocar por encima de sus ropas a su excitado miembro.

— No seas tímido, Kurosaki-kun — le habló al oído con una voz extremadamente sensual

— Ru-Rukia... ah... no hagas eso...

Pero ella calló sus palabras con un apasionado beso. En el que estaba ganando la batalla. Hasta que él le respondió. Separó sus labios de los de él y bajó los suyos al cuello del muchacho. Lamió con furor el cuello del muchacho, mientras que una mano se colocaba por debajo de la camisa de él. Mientras que la otra comenzaba a introducirse por dentro del pantalón y del bóxer que poseía el peli naranja. Comenzó a masajear su virilidad, la cual ya estaba algo rígida y se abultaba demasiado en el pantalón.

— Tranquilo Ichigo — llamó sensualmente

— Ah... en-enana — gruñó — Es-espera

Le quitó la camisa en un hábil movimiento y bajó sus labios a recorrer el torso de él. Sacó su lengua y la bajó a través del torso desnudo — pectorales, abdomen— hasta encontrarse con el pantalón. Desabrochó el botón con las manos y bajó la cremallera con los dientes.

Se agachó un poco. Tenía que detenerla, porque si no las cosas iban a empeorar y no era nada bueno. Se apresuró a tomar el rostro de ella, pero no lo consiguió. Que fuera demasiado terca no le estaba ayudando en absolutamente nada.

Ella sabía que él no quería eso, bueno si lo quería pero no ahí. Infiltró sus manos dentro del bóxer en los costados de él y lo bajó, lentamente. Y ahí fue donde se encontró con tremendo... Sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida enana? — se rió

— Algo así, Ichigo — sonrió

Tomó el miembro de Kurosaki con una de sus manos y comenzó a moverla con un ligero vaivén, excitándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras sonreía tímidamente, sin poder ocultar un sonrojo.

— Ru-Rukia

Definitivamente tenía que detenerla. Tomó las manos de ella, ahora era turno de él dejarla en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿I-Ichigo?

— No seas tímida, Rukia... — habló con un tono seductor — Ahora sólo somos tu y yo... no te preocupes por nada

Escuchar eso le trajo una gran alegría, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que Ichigo la dejo completamente desnuda encima de su escritorio, dejando de lado todos los papeles y lapices. De repente, sintió una mano treviesa vagando por su intimidad con plena libertad. Por instinto dividió más sus piernas y aferró sus manos a los fuertes hombros de Ichigo mientras soltaba finos gemidos en el oído de él.

— Ah... Ichigo... así no — gimió en excitación — Es mejor así

Sintió una fuerte oleada de placer inundarle el cuerpo. Tomó la mano de Ichigo para hacer que introdujese un dedo dentro de ella. Y así fue. Irguió su cabeza y arqueó su espalda.

— ¿Te gusta Rukia?

— S-Si, me encanta

Introdujo otro dedo y comenzó un vaivén con ellos. Tenía que prepararla lo suficiente para que se pudiera introducir dentro de ella. Sacó sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca. Los lamía con lujuria. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kurosaki Ichigo era un lujurioso?

Lo besó apasionadamente, causando una fricción placentera dentro de sus bocas, una fricción relajante y deseosa. Bajó una de sus manos hacía la virilidad del peli naranja y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo. Ya que sentía que él masajeaba con viveza su intimidad.

La habitación estaba plagada de gemidos, roncos gruñidos, gritos ahogados y jadeos por parte de la pareja que ahí se encontraba.

Bajó sus labios por el cuello de la muchacha hasta que se detuvo al llegar a sus pechos, en donde comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones con ímpetu. Tenía una mano en el pecho desatendido y la otra la usaba para seguir masajeando la intimidad de Rukia. Pero llegó el momento en que tuvo que dejar de hacer eso y siguió con su recorrido de besos, llegó hasta la intimidad de ella, pero ya no con su mano, sino con su boca. Lamió, mordisqueó y jugueteó con su pequeño botón, mientras intentaba brindarle más placer.

Lentamente se levantó y se acomodó dentro de las piernas de ella. Pasó sus manos a sus caderas y la penetró. No intrudujo su miembro completo, sino terminaría por lastimarla. En cuanto sintió que estaba dentro de ella, comenzó con un delicado vaivén. Gruñendo roncamente mientras salía y entraba a ella con dificultad.

— Esto s-se siente b-bien — gruñó el peli naranja — Eres excelente... Ru-Rukia

— Lo mismo d-digo yo... i-idiota

Salía y entraba en ella de manera desquiciada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en que momento comenzó a aumentar la intensidad y la velocidad de las embestidas. Se apresuró a buscar el cuello de ella, acercó su lengua y comenzó a succionar la piel que se encontraba a su disposición, volviéndose al instante manchas rojas, que obviamente no podían ocultarse en su níveo tono de piel.

— Ah — gimió ella

Pero la calló con un apasionado beso, que les robó el aire a ambos. Tenían que darse un respiro, pero aunque había falta de aire, no hubo razón más importante para detener el beso, así que sólo siguieron volviéndolo cada vez más intenso.

Dejó las caderas de Rukia, y pasó sus manos por debajo de los muslos, para levantar un poco sus piernas, mientras ella manteía sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo para poder sostenerse.

El frenesí se apoderó de ambos en un instante. Ya no mantenían ese ritmo poco alterado del inicio, ahora lo llevaban todo más rápido, profundo e intenso.

— M-Más, I...chigo

— Ah... Ru-Rukia

Sólo faltaron un par de embestidas más para llegar al orgasmo, que los condujo a experimentar una incalculable y deliciosa cantidad de placer. Él apresuró un poco más sus movimientos al sentir su miembro ser apretado por las contraídas paredes de Rukia. Gruñó de nueva cuenta y besó a la morena, callando al instante sus constantes jadeos y gemidos. Cuando recuperó el aliento —después de no saber cuando lo perdió— salió del interior de ella.

— Ah...! — gimió de nueva cuenta Rukia

Ambos quedaron exhaustos. Rukia bajó del escritorio y se fue a tirar en la cama del peli naranja, el cual no tardó en llegar a tirarse encima de ella. Sonrió y acarició el cabello de él.

— Te ayudaré en el examen, Rukia

La morena sólo sonrió y continuó acariciando el cabello de Ichigo, le levantó la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ya tenía la manera perfecta para poder convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eso es todo, espero y les haya gustado. **

**Sugerencias y todo lo demás me lo hacen saber, douzo.**

**-Perla Abarai**


End file.
